Une amie oubliée
by The rumors of angels
Summary: Chapitre 9!!!!! lol Vous lavez la!!!! jai continuer le chapitre 10, mais faut que je le transcrive!!!!! REVIEEWWWWW svp
1. La veriter par la fenetre

Une amie Oublier  
  
Chapitre 1 La vérité . . . par la fenêtre  
  
  
  
  
  
Comme fidèle a ses habitudes depuis 5 ans, elle prépare ses bagages pour revenir au début de l'été. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, elle a 15ans et elle était mon amie. Pendant l'été, chaque soir je la voie lire d'énormes bouquins, s'amuser avec un machin en bois ou tout simplement jouer avec son chat orange, tout trognon même, je suis certaine qu'elle lui a mis de la couleur dans le poil! Avant, il y a 5 ans, elle était ma meilleure amie. Nous étions inséparables, mais lorsque nous avons eu 11ans, elle a reçut une lettre et depuis elle ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole.  
  
Nous nous sommes rencontrer en première année, nous étions dans la même classe. En faite, nous avons toujours été dans la même classe juste qu'au jour ou nous avons du entrer au collège.  
  
J'ai toujours voulu savoir son secret et lui parler encore, elle me manque énormément. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aller lui parler lorsque je la croisais.  
  
-Viens manger!  
  
Je m'arrachas à ma contemplation d'Hermione en train de lire, elle était ma voisine la vu e de ma fenêtre montrais la chambre d'Hermione, quand nous étions plus jeunes on se parlait par la fenêtre au lieu du téléphone. Je descendit à la cuisine ou ma mère m'attendait.  
  
-Maman, tu te souviens d'Hermione? Lui demandais-je  
  
Elle parut surprise que je lui pose la question, mais malgré ça elle sourit.  
  
-Oui je m'en souviens parfaitement, vous deux, vous étiez toujours en train de parler ou de jouer dans des endroits dangereux. Pourquoi me pose tu la question ma chérie?  
  
-Parce que. . . Elle me manque. . .  
  
-Va lui parler, elle est chez elle!  
  
-Je sais!  
  
-Alors va s'y!!  
  
Ma mère insista, je n'ai pas voulu lui désobéir et je fonças sur la maison d'a coté sans avoir pris la peine de manger quoi que se soient. Je cognas à la porte, mais personne ne viens y répondre. La musique était forte et provenait de la chambre d'Hermione, j'avais complètement oublier, ces parents travaillent tous les deux, ils sont dentistes. Je me dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione, je m'apprêtais à y cogné lorsque je vu ce qui me glace le sang, Hermione fessais voler un livre dans les air.  
  
-Oh!!!!!!!!!! Dis-je sans le vouloir.  
  
La fenêtre était ouverte, Hermione se retournas si vite, que le livre qui volait tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sort. Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre.  
  
-Je suis désolée Juliane . . . Oubliette! Cris t'elle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non!! Déjà?? Sans blague la c'est la fin????? Vous s'y croyez-vous? Si oui vous êtes pas vraiment intelligents, sinon!! Vous avez raison!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La fenêtre était ouverte, Hermione se retournas si vite, que le livre qui volait tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre.  
  
-Juliane, Dit moi que fais tu la?  
  
-Je . . . je voulais te parler Hermione!  
  
Elle semblait réfléchir, puis elle me sourit.  
  
-D'accord, viens je t'ouvre!  
  
Je marchas vers la porte et Hermione L'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard. Ca l'avais tellement changé à l'intérieur de la maison, Hermione aussi avaient changé. Elle me conduisit à sa chambre, elle avait aussi beaucoup changé. Remplis de grimoires et de lires aux titres bizarres, elle avait une tenue avec des signes de lions et un livre nommé « L'histoire de Poudlard »  
  
-De quoi voulais tu me parler? Demanda Hermione qui étaient assise sur son lit, mais au moment ou je m'apprêtais à lui dire, une chouette blanche entras par la fenêtre ouverte et laissa tomber une lettre au pied  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A suivre, très bientôt!!!!  
  
Je dédie cette fiction a mon frère Zigmo, comme ça il ne pourra pas me renier pour ne pas lui avoir fait de fan club!!!  
  
Merci!!! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!  
  
Xxx Saria 


	2. la lettre jaunis

Remerciement!!  
  
Fany : Merci pour ta review!!! J'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre!!!! Moi je le trouve pas pire, mais il est super important!!!  
  
Minerva : Merci a toi de m'avoir laisser une review!! Ca m'encourage beaucoup!!! Merci!  
  
Zigmo : Merci tit frère, c'est gentil a toi de me laisser une première review!!! Ca m'encourage merci!!!  
  
Saiji : Merci beaucoup Saiji!!!!!! Tu est super gentille!!!!! J'espère que tu aime ce chapitre!!! Sinon fais semblant mdr!!  
  
Mary-evy : C'est gentil a toi!! Merci!  
  
Mymmye-potter: Héhéhé!!!!! J'espère que tu va continuer a l'aimer!!!  
  
Lila la folle : Merci!! Oui oui je vais continuer!!!!  
  
Juliepotter : Merci!!! Je te promet de continuer!!! Je te le promet!!!!!  
  
Molianne : Je suis complètement désolée!! Je savais pas que tu avais fais une fic semblable!!! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop!!! Je savais vraiment pas!!!! Oh!!! Je suis désolée!!! J'ai eu cette idée la avec mon frère!!! Mais j'espère que tu m'en veux pas. . .!!  
  
Valérie : loll!! Je te jure que les prochains chapitre serons plus long!!!!!! Je te le jure!!!!  
  
Cidji : Je suis cruelle moi???? Loll!!! C'est que des fois c'est voulu!!!! Comme celui la, c'étais voulu!!!!!!!!! T'en fais pas, si tu lis mes fics tu verras que la plus part du temps mes chapitre son presque aussi long que ceux de Jk! Je m'arrange pour faire des chapitre de 10 pages et plus! Sauf cette histoire et quelque unes. . .  
  
Lyra : 3 minutes?? Tu va m'envoyer une bombe??? Mdr!!! Tu aurais du me laisser trois jours!! Enfin bon!! J'avais fini mon chapitre depuis longtemps, juste que. . . Hummm. . . trop paresseuse pour l'écrire!!!!!! J'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre même si il est plate!!!!!!! Y a trop de bla bla bla!! Mais c pratique parce que il est important!  
  
Mystick : Voyons!!!!! Mdr!!!!!! Tu sais bien que je fais toujours les sites a mes fics!!! Depuis quand je m'amuse a faire des mini fics et les laisser planter quand ça promet la suite? Franchement Mystick mdr!!!!!! Bon alors j'espère que tu va aimer mon chapitre!!!  
  
Mallisandre : Voilà mon chapitre!!!!!! J'espère que tu va l'aimer!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Avec un peu. . . beaucoup. . . énormément de retard. . . ( je m'excuse!!!!!!!) le deuxième chapitre!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 2 La lettre jaunis  
  
-Ne cris surtout pas! Me dit simplement Hermione comme si c'étais normal de voir un hibou arriver. Hedwige, tu m'apporte la réponse de Harry et Ron? C'est la chouette de mon ami, on s'écris de cette manière.  
  
-Par hibou? Dis je complètement stupéfaite.  
  
-Hum. . . Oui, c'est comme un pigeon voyageur.  
  
-C'est qui Harry et Ron? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.  
  
-Des amis que j'ai rencontrer a. . . a mon école! Que voulais tu me dire? Demanda Hermione qui venais de s'asseoir sur son lit.  
  
-Oh! Tu sais notre chicane a propos de Damien?  
  
-Oui?  
  
  
  
-Je m'excuse Hermione, j'aurais pas du te dire ça, ça fais longtemps que je veux m'excuser mais tu n'est jamais la! Oh! Hermione je m'escusse!  
  
Elle semble heureuse, mais a la fois mystérieuse. Elle me cache quelque chose, je le sais. Elle s'apprêtais a me dire quelque chose, mais on sonna a la porte. Hermione se précipita me laissant seule dans sa chambre. Je m'approchas de son lit et pris le livre qu'elle lisais, le livre avais l'air vieux malgré les pages blanche. Le livre s'appelais « Les sort et enchantements niveaux 5 » je me retourna et je vu Hermione dans le cadre de la porte, surprise je laisse tomber le livre par terre.  
  
-C'est ta mère, elle veut que tu rentre! Dit Hermione froidement.  
  
Je marche vers la porte, mais au moment ou j'allais la franchir Hermione me pris le bras.  
  
-Ne dis rien de ce que tu a vu s'il te plait! Dit t'elle  
  
Je lui dit oui 'un signe de tête et je rentre chez moi. Après avoir manger, je m'assis dans la cuisine et je me mis a chercher dans tous les livres de la maison le mot « Poudlard »  
  
-Que cherche tu ma chérie?  
  
-Poudlard!  
  
-Ou a tu entendu ça?  
  
-Nul . . . Nul part!  
  
-Mais alors, pourquoi le cherche tu?  
  
-Je veux savoir ce que c'est! Dis-je  
  
Après avoir chercher partout, je décidas d'aller chercher a la source. Je me lève sans ramasser aucun des livres que j'avais sortis et je marchas vers la porte. Arriver a destination je cognas a la porte de la maison d'Hermione. Elle l'ouvrit quelque minutes après.  
  
-Entre! Dit t'elle.  
  
Elle marche vers la cuisine, la il y avais deux garçons.  
  
-Je vous présente Julianne! Ca c'est Harry! Dit Hermione en pointant un garçon au cheveux noir, il avais une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Lui c'est Ron! Repris t'elle en pointant l'autre garçon au cheveux roux.  
  
-C'est quoi Poudlard? Demandais-je.  
  
-Notre école! Dit Ron au bout de quelque minutes de silence.  
  
-Et pourquoi vous étudier les sort et enchantement?  
  
-Parce que nous sommes sorciers! Dit Harry si soudainement que je sursaute.  
  
-D'ou viens tu? Demande Ron.  
  
-Elle est Moldue! Dit Hermione!  
  
-Je suis quoi? Demandais-je  
  
-Moldu! Une personne sans pouvoir magique! Dit le garçon a la cicatrice, Harry.  
  
Je n'arrive pas a les croire. Je fais un pas en arrière comme si j'avais peur.  
  
-Je crois que je vais m'en aller! Aure voir Hermione!  
  
Je cour juste qu'a la porte, je m'arrête avant de l'ouvrir.  
  
-Tu crois qu'elle nous as cru? Elle a eu peur tu crois? Demande une voix!  
  
Sans hésiter j'ouvrit la porte et part vers chez moi, ma maison un lieu sur. Ma mère est assise sur le sofa avec des vieux bouquin poussiéreux, un vieux bout de parchemin jauni, des plumes et de vieux grimoires.  
  
-Julianne, Hermione ta t'elle dis?  
  
Surprise, je marche vers elle et m'assois a ces coté.  
  
-Qu'elle étais sorcière et que Poudlard étais une école? Elle étais avec ses amis et ce matin elle a fais voler un livre, c'est normal tout ça? Demandais-je au bout d'un moment.  
  
-Julianne, je connais la magie, Poudlard et tout ces chose la. Tu voit tout ça? Dit ma mère en me montrant les vieux bouquins et tous ces truc jauni par le temps. C'étais mes livres d'école!  
  
-Pourquoi tu me la pas dit? Demandais-je complètement abasourdie.  
  
-Quand j'ai rencontrer ton père je me suis jurer de plus faire de magie.  
  
-Papa ne sais rien alors?  
  
-Non rien du tout!  
  
Je suis complètement boucher!  
  
-Tu as reçut ta lettre toi aussi!!!, mais je ne voulais pas que tu sache. Je l'ai garder secrète! Tiens!  
  
Elle me donne une enveloppe jaunis. C'étais la lettre de Poudlard me disant que j'y étais inscrite. Je suis contente de savoir enfin la vérité, mais ça me fâche qu'elle me l'es cacher. Je me lève et cour vers ma chambre, je me mis a sangloter, les larmes de ma frustration. Hermione. Elle est dans ça chambre avec ces deux amis sorciers. Pourquoi moi j'ai été séparer de tout ça? J'aurais pu me réconcilier avec Hermione bien plus tôt. Je n'irais sans doute jamais a Poudlard. Hermione auras le temps de m'oublier une deuxième fois. Hermione regarde par la fenêtre, elle me souris et me fais signe d'aller chez elle. Ma chambre est au deuxième étage et la sienne au premier. Ma mère est en train d'écrire quelque chose dans la cuisine, je passe devant elle sans lui adresser la parole.  
  
-Je vais chez Hermione! Dis-je en quittant la maison!  
  
Elle ne répondit pas. Je cogne a la porte de la maison de mon amie. Ron ouvre la porte. Je rentre et me dirige vers la chambre d'Hermione.  
  
-Ma mère. . . ma cacher que j'étais sorcière comme vous, elle l'est aussi mais elle ne veut pas l'utiliser! Dis-je.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du deuxième chapitre!!! J'avoue il est plate!!! Pas besoin de le dire mdr!!! Mais faite semblant qui est bon et laisser moi une review!!! J'ai un peu de retard je le sais!!!! Pardonner moi svp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aussi, pouvez vous me laisser une review si vous lissez mon histoire svp????  
  
Merci d'avance!  
  
Xxx Saria!! 


	3. Drôle de révélation

Remerciement :  
  
Aiko: Voila!!! J'espère que ça te plait!!! Je te promets de continuer vite vite vite !!!!  
  
Sailor digitale : Loll !!! J'espère que tu va être surprise de voir ce chapitre!!!! Ca répond à toute tes questions ou presque !!! et Peut-être même au delà de ce que tu aurais pu penser !!! Fais moi confiance !!!  
  
Bayram : Loll Bizarre ?? Attend un peu de voir ce chapitre!!! MDr!!!!!  
  
Cidji : Trucide moi pas !Trucide moi pas !!!! sinon je pourrais pas continuer !! loll j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre !!!!!! Et tout les chapitre finirons sec comme les deux premiers !!  
  
Saiji : Je sais que j'écrit vite mes chapitre !!! si je les écrit pas je perd mes idées et ca prend 10ans avant d'avoir la suite !!!! la j'écrit un chapitre a tout les trois jours ou 4 !!! je voulais faire une semaine mais je crois que je vais me faire Trucider !!!  
  
Le anonyme c'est mon frère : Tu est méchant Michel !!!! je me demande pourquoi je te laisse une review a chacun de TES chapitres !!!! pfffff  
  
Minerva : C'est si gentil a toi de suivre chacun de mes chapitre !!!! je suis toute émue la !!! j'espère que tu aimeras celui la !!!  
  
Pheneatis : Merci Fafou !!!!!! Je te promet de continuer !!! a ben tiens. . . Regarde donc un peu en bas !! Ta vu ??? Y a le troisième chapitre !!!! O_o j'avais pas remarquer !!! lolll mdr !!!! Je me dépêche, je me dépêche !!  
  
LiRa : O_o Tu va me tuer ?? tu me hais ???? sniffff snifff je pleure !!!!! En tout cas c'est pas super grave tu me pardonne toute suite car voilà la suite !!!! (  
  
Rose Potter : Merci !!! c'est super gentil a toi !!!! j'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre !! et merci de m'avoir donner des idées !!! c'est un peu grâce a toi que le chapitre 3 est aujourd'hui présent !!!! Merci Beaucoup !!!  
  
Alors voilà pour les remerciements !!!!! Et je voulais aussi signaler que ce chapitre est dédier a Rose Potter, car grâce a elle, j'ai pu l'écrire aujourd'hui !! Contrairement il aurais paru la semaine prochaine !!!! Dite Merci A ROSE POTTER !!!!  
  
MERCI !!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok ok j'arrête et je vous laisse lire !!  
  
A prendre note, Je suis tannée d'écrire au présent !!! Alors je continu comme a mon habitude !! Je trouve que ca fais plu beau ainsi !!! Et aussi  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Drôle de révélation  
  
  
  
Ils semblèrent tous totalement stupéfaits. Hermione s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort.  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu es une sorcière ?  
  
Elle semblait ne pas y croire, et aussi très triste, comme si on venait de lui apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Le silence s'installa entre nous, personne n'osait dire un mot. On cogna à la porte, Hermione marcha si doucement vers elle qu'on croirait qu'elle allait exploser.  
  
Je restai là, seule avec Harry et Ron. Ils semblaient silencieux et complètement désorientés. Hermione revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Tiens Julianne ! Ta mère est venu nous porter ça !!! Qu'est-ce que vous direz d'une petite balade sur le chemin de traverse ?  
  
Elle me donna un sac remplit de pièces hyper grosses ! Hermione nous entraîna dehors, elle agita sa baguette magique et un vieux autobus mauve arriva de nul part, comme par magie. Elle donna le prix du transport pour le chemin de traverse. Hermione m'expliqua ce qu'était cet autobus mystère à mes yeux. Le temps avança à une vitesse folle et bientôt Stan, le contrôleur, vint nous avertir que nous étions arrivés. Nous débarquons de cet autobus maudit et entrons dans un vieux pub. À l'intérieur, il y règne une atmosphère et une ambiance douce et chaleureuse. Hermione, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du pub, comme s'ils y avaient passés toute leur vie. Harry toucha des briques et le mur se fendit en deux laissant place à une porte. Nous la traversons tous et Harry et Ron commencèrent à m'expliquer toutes les boutiques. Hermione m'entraîna vers Ollivander le marchand de baguettes magiques.  
  
Ensuite, on se dirigea vers un marchand de glace et Hermione commença à m'apprendre quelques sortilèges.  
  
Harry et Ron parlèrent de Quidditch, et comme je n'y comprenais rien, ils me l'expliquèrent au grand déplaisir d'Hermione. Harry se leva et alla se chercher une autre glace, mais au lieu de cela, il se dirigea vers deux hommes qui marchaient dans la grande rue bondée de sorciers.  
  
-Sirius !!!!! Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Harry.  
  
Deux hommes se retournèrent et je restai complètement bouchée en voyant le visage du deuxième homme. Tous les deux sourirent à Harry comme s'ils le connaissaient depuis toujours.  
  
-J'ai été innocenté Harry ! Dit le premier homme.  
  
Le deuxième homme me regarda avec un air complètement déboussolé. Puis, sans prévenir, je me levai et criai presque.  
  
-PAPA ??????????????????????????????  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je suis méchante en ? lollll !!! je suis méchante !! je suis méchante !!!!! loll !! vous aller me trucider lolllll !!!! mdr bon bon je sais !! je suis cruelle !!!!! mais il est bon en ???? bon alors je vous laisse mijoter tout ça ! Et je vous reviens très bientôt avec le chapitre 4 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xxx Saria 


	4. Le vieux Jeux

Remerciment :  
  
Aiko :Lolll!!!!! J'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre!!!! Tu verra bien ce qui va se passer!!!! Jsuis gentille cette fois!!!!  
  
Bayram :lollllll!!!!!!! Très drôle comme review!!!!!!!! Mais attend de voir!!!  
  
Bilal : Merci!!! C'est gentil a toi!!! Alors voilà la suite!!! J'espère qu'elle te plait!  
  
Saiji : pauvre petite Saiji!!!!!!! Loll pauvre de toi!!!!! Vole pas le papa de Julianne!!! Elle en n'a besoin pour la suite lllolll!! Voilà voilà!!! Je te donne la suite!!!! Je peut même te la dédier même!!! ;-)  
  
Mymy-potter : perso inventer?? Non!!!!! Ya aucun perso inventer pour le moment!! Rogue, comment veut tu que Rogue sois avec Sirius???? Lolll tu verra qui est le père dans ce chapitre!!!!  
  
HDE : James Potter??? James Potter, j'ai jamais dis que c'étais James Potter!!! Si ça aurais été James il aurais fallut que Julianne sois la s?ur de Harry!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 Le vieux jeux  
  
Tous les passants se retournas sous mon cri, il regardait avec intérêt ce qui s'étaient passé.  
  
-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une fille Sirius! Dit Ron.  
  
-Ce n'est pas Sirus qui as une fille! C'est moi! Dit Remus, mon père.  
  
Je resta la, a le regardé sans comprendre. Mon père et mère étais des sorciers et jamais ils ne l'avaient dit. Mon père partait souvent en voyage, il est même parti toute une année! Maman se posait des questions, mais il nous écrivait. Mais est-ce qu'ils se cachaient réellement ce qu'ils étaient? Ou étais-ce une ruse? Je n'y comprenais rien, qu'allais t'il arriver maintenant?  
  
-Je suis désolé Sirius, je rentre chez moi! Viens Julianne. Je m'approchas de mon père et en moins de deux nous étions rentrer. Mon père ne me punissait jamais. Il était toujours au courant de tout et jamais il ne me punissait. Il ne faisait que me demander mes raisons puis il oubliait, j'ai toujours aimé cet homme, il a toujours su être comme moi et en même temps très loin de ce qui me ressemble.  
  
-Vous êtes déjà rentrer? Oh bonjours mon chéri!  
  
Ma mère embrassas mon père.  
  
-Éliane, peut-tu me dire ce que faisais notre fille sur le chemin de Traverse? Me mère parut mal a laisse, puis elle se lanças dans de longue explication du pourquoi de tout ceci. Mon père souriait, il était content de voir. . . en faite je n'ai jamais su dire les sentiments de mon père. Je me souviens quand j'étais plus jeune, mon père disait sans cesse que j'étais née de la lune, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi et je sais que je ne le saurais jamais. Ma mère avait terminé ces explications et le silence régnaient à présent dans la maison. Un bruit nous fit tous sursauter. Ma mère ouvrit la fenêtre et un merveilleux hibou entra. Il laissas tomber une lettre au pied de ma mère et reparti rapidement. Ma mère pris la lettre et la lu a haute voix.  
  
" Chère Mrs Lupin  
  
Je suis heureux de voir que vous accepter enfin. J'attends votre fille dans deux jour, le premier septembre. Je vous envoie avec cette lettre, la liste des livres et fourniture scolaire. Merci Albus Dumbledore Directeur de Poudlard"  
  
Ma mère et mon père me souriaient à leur faire décrocher la mâchoire de la bouche. Moi, je restais la, stupéfaite par la merveilleuse nouvelle. Moi, moi aller à Poudlard. . . je n'osais y croire.  
  
-Donne-moi la liste des livres et fourniture, je vais aller chercher ces livres! Dit mon père!  
  
-D'accord, moi et Julianne nous allons chercher ces robes et une baguette magique!  
  
-Pas la peine, je l'ai déjà! Dis-je en sortant ma baguette que je venais de m'acheter au chemin de Traverse.  
  
Mon père souriait de plus belle, ma mère elle, pleurais de joie. Et moi j'avais hâte de parler a Hermione. J'espère qu'elle m'aidera, j'entrerais sans doute en première . . .  
  
Avec mes deux parents, je retournas sur le chemin de Traverse. Toute la journée ma mère et moi nous promenons dans les rues a la recherche d'objet a acheté. Pendant la journée, j'ai revu Hermione et ses amis. Mes parents me laissas avec eux, mes parents rentra à la maison avec leur ami Sirius. Harry me traîna juste qu'a la boutique qu'il disait "la meilleure" du chemin de Traverse. En faite à l'intérieur, il n'y avait que des ballais et des objets de Quidditch. Hermione sembla détester ce magasin. Je sortis avec elle et elle m'apprit la plus part des basses qui faut savoir en première année. Nous n'avions aucun droit de faire de magie, alors il fallais se contenter des basses et des théories. Vers 20heures, Harry et Ron sont venu nous rejoindre. Ils me racontas toutes les blagues qu'ils avaient faite au court de leurs années scolaire. En première ils ont vécu un troll a eux nous seul. En deuxième ils ont fais une potion et ont pris la forme de deux élèves de Serpentard une maison a Poudlard. En troisième ils ont fait fuir un prisonnier évader et un hyppogryfe condamner à mort. En quatrième, Harry a participé au Tournoi des trois sorcières. Enfin bref leurs années a Poudlard n'a pas été de tout repos. Vers 21heure, nous rentrons à la maison, Harry et Ron allaient passer le reste des vacances chez Hermione. Ce soir la je m'endormis très vite en passant que bientôt j'allais apprendre la magie. Je crois bien que cette journée a été la plus remplit de tout l'été.  
  
Le lendemain matin, je descendit dans la cuisine, il n'y avait que Sirius, en n'en croire il avait dormi à la maison.  
  
-Bonjour! Dis-je. Il leva la tête et me sourit.  
  
-Bien dormi?  
  
-Ouais!! Et toi, oups vous!  
  
-Le sofa était très bien! Dit t'il! Mais tu peux me tutoyer.  
  
Mes parents nous rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard. Après avoir manger je monta m'habiller et quitta la maison pour me rendre chez Hermione. Elle était réveiller ainsi que Harry. Ron dormait toujours.  
  
  
  
FINI pour le chapitre 4!!!  
  
Voilà!!!! Jsuis gentille en????? Jvous ai pas laisser planter trop sec!!!!!! C'étais mon intention au départ!! Mais le chapitre est relaxe!! Alors je pouvais pas faire ça!!!!! Alors voilà pour le 4!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu!!!! Je l'aurais bien mis avant mais je n'ai pas pu!!!!  
  
Xxx Saria 


	5. Dernier jour de vacance

Avec un tout tit peu de retard, je vous donne le chapitre 5!!! Je sais, vous aller me dire » mais tu a fait une journée en 4 chapitre et tu fais un chapitre une journée, ça marche plus » je sais!!!! C'est j'ai hâte d'aller a Poudlard!!!! Et la dernière journée n'est pas très importante, c'est plus du blabla que autre chose!!! Hé hé!! Commençons avec les 7 remerciement de mes 7 review  
  
Remerciement :  
  
Saiji : c'est pas très grave!!!! En autant que tu aime ca!!!!  
  
Bayram : c'est clair d'après moi! Lupin habitais avec sa fille et sa femme! Mais lors des pleine lune il s'en allais sois disant voir un ami! Et il travaillait au lieu de rester avec sa fille pour avoir de l'argent!!! Car je sais pas si tu a remarquer, mais j'ai dit que les parents d'Hermione travaillais!! A tu lu quelque part que la mère de Julianne travaillais?  
  
Mymye-potter : loll!! C'est que je ne peu pas mettre plus de détails sinon ca serais ennuyant!! Héhé! Et les fautes, ben c Fafou qui corrige mes chapitre, mais pas tous je crois qu'elle en n'a corriger un ou deux je me souvient plus!! Bref je suis contente que t'aime l'histoire, mais le plus fun est a venir!! Dans le 6 eme chapitre!! Celui la je le sauterais bien, mais ça fais partie de l'histoire, il faut bien que je fasse la dernière journée de vacance!!  
  
Bilal : Désolée!!! J'espère que tu va mieux comprendre celui la!!!  
  
Fafou : loll C'est pas grave même si ça ta pris du temps!!! En autant que tu le fais!!!!! ^^ Loll ben oui ton tit Mumus d'amour voulais pas faire peur a sa petite fille et il croyais que sa femme étais moldue!! Et même chose pour la maman de Julianne!!! Mdr  
  
Mystick : D'accord!!! Je vais faire ca pour toi Mys!! *Regarde un peu partout!! * AHH!!!!!!!! * fais le saut!! * Mystick, ta vu, en bas, non non plus bas, ta vu????? Y a le 5 eme chapitre!!!! AAHHH!!! J'avais pas remarquer!! Je vais le lire!! Ah ben non!! Ca marche pas la! C'est moi qui la écrit!! Ah ben ga donc!  
  
Valerie: Loll, toi tu lis toute mes fic n'est pas?? Loll Ah et bien je suis contente que t'aime ça!!!! Alors je te donne la suite!!! J'espère que tu va l'aimer même si ce chapitre la est ennuyant! Enfin bon!  
  
  
  
Alors voilà, je vous laisse lire mon chapitre ennuyant!!!! Bonne chance!!! * fais un signe de tête qui veut dire oui *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Dernière journée de vacance  
  
  
  
Après avoir réveiller Ron, ils se mis a me parler de leur professeur, ils semblaient tous ne pas apprécier un certain professeur Rogue. Ron disais sans cesse qu'il étais injuste et qu'il n'étais qu'un pauvre crétin. Hermione le reprenait sans cesse et disais qu'il ne fallait pas dire du mal d'un professeur même si il étais un crétin. Harry lui ne disais rien, a l'en croire il préférais se taire et regarder en silence.  
  
-Harry? Tu est sur que ça va? Demanda Hermione inquiète.  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un signe de tête positif. Hermione ne semblais pas convaincu mais ne dis rien. Ron aussi avais remarquer qu'il n'étais pas dans son état normal.  
  
-Normalement Harry, tu aurais été pire que moi, et la Hermione n'aurais pas pu nous empêcher de dire quoique ce sois. Pas vrai ? Dit Ron avec un sourire forcer.  
  
Moi, j'écoutais en silence sans rien dire. Je savais au fond de moi que Harry n'allais pas. Mais quoi, je n'aurais su dire.  
  
-C'est juste que c'est le dernier jour de vacance et que depuis deux semaines je m'amuse bien et que c'est la deuxième fois que j'aime mes vacances d'été !  
  
-Allons, aujourd'hui on va s'amuser, vous êtes chez moi et chez moi on s'amuse.  
  
Elle se leva et mis de la musique très forte. Harry et Ron se leva de ou il s'étaient assis au paravent et dansa avec Hermione. La musique étais si forte qu'on ne pouvais s'entendre. Harry dansa avec Hermione et Ron me tendit la main pour que je danse avec lui. Gêner, je pris sa main et dansa avec lui juste qu'a ce que nous soyons complètement essouffler.  
  
En fin d'après midi, nos bagages étais tous terminer, et j'étais très nerveuse, demain j'allais connaître un nouveau monde. Je rentra chez moi, en l'en croire, Sirius avais passer la journée chez moi. Je soupas avec eux et vers 9 heure, je monta faire les dernière préparation. Quelqu'un cogna a la porte et me fit sursauter.  
  
-Entrer !  
  
Je m'attendais a voir ma mère ou mon père, mon père avais l'habitude de venir me voir avant que l'école ne commence, mais cette fois ce n'étais ni un ni l'autre, c'étais Sirius.  
  
-Alors on ai nerveuse ? me demandais t-il.  
  
-Très ! Dit-je en lui souriant.  
  
Il s'assis sur mon lit et commença a me parler du passer, de son meilleur ami, James Potter. Il me raconta les 101 tours des Maraudeurs, ( ben quoi ??? lolllll faut bien le dire qu'ils ont faits des tours et désoler pour Wingardium et Leviosa, j'ai pris le nom de votre fics, c'est que je pensais a ça la loll désoler !!)  
  
-Je peut entrer ? Dit une voix a la porte de ma chambre.  
  
C'étais mon père, il avais du nous entendre parler de loin, je riait tellement fort. Mon père expliqua que Hermione, Ron et Hermione attendais dans la portique de la maison, c'étais mon papa adorer qui allait nous reconduire a la gare. Sirius et ma mère proposa de venir, mais seulement ma mère pu entrer dans la voiture. Sirius lui a dit qu'il nous attendrais la bas, il allais transplaner, j'ignorais la définition du mot 'transplaner ». Je le demanda a Hermione qui me l'expliquas tellement vite que je compris juste le mot « Disparaître » Alors je me contentas d'hocher la tete et de regarder droit devant.  
  
Arriver a la gare, je vu des centaines de personnes se précipiter d'un a l'autre. Hermione et Harry ouvrit la marche. Ron préféra rester avec moi ( non ?? pas vrai ?? jme demande pkoi !! ). Mon père et ma mère parlaient avec avidité, Ron me parlais, je ne pu comprendre leurs conversation. Ron m'expliqua qu'il ne fallais que foncer dans la barrière qui séparais la voix 9 et 10 de la gare. Je lui fit avec Ron a mes coté. De l'autre coté du mur, il y avais un grand train rouge vif. Il m'espressionnais. Hermione attira mon attention et nous montons tous a bord du train. Quelque minutes plus tard nous étions sur le quai a dire Aure voir a mon père, ma mère et Sirius. Avant que le train de s'ébranle, Sirius disparut.  
  
Pendant le voyage, Harry, Ron et Hermione me parlais de Poudlard, mais surtout des élèves.  
  
-Tu devrais voir ce Malefoy ! Disais Hermione, il ma traiter un jour de sang-de-bourbe !  
  
-De quoi ? Demandais-je sans comprendre.  
  
Ron m'expliqua tout gentiment ce que c'étais, en faite c'étais une sorte de truc rassise pour les sorcier au sang suppossement pur et ceux qui sont de parents moldu, Ron m'expliquais toujours tout gentiment, j'y voit quelque chose de louche, mais je ne voulu pas éveiller de soupçon.  
  
-C'est un vrai cauchemar les cours de potions ! Dit Ron.  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et un garçon blond entourer de deux grand gorilles se tenais a présent la.  
  
-Alors balafré toujours a parler contre moi ? Oh mais vous avez une nouvelle dans votre fan club ? Dit le blondinet.  
  
Moi, on ne m'insulte pas, je me suis lever de mon siège et je me suis avancer vers lui, il étais plus grand que moi et je n'avais pas l'air effrayante.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veut ? Tu est une fille de moldu toi aussi ? Dit t'il comme pour changer tout d'un coup de sujet.  
  
-Pas du tout ! dot-je, et je ne suis pas la nouvelle dans le fan club de Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Alors ? tu est qui ?  
  
-Mon nom est Julianne, Julianne J Lupin ! Et toi tu est sûrement Drago Malefoy ?  
  
Ils m'avais tellement parler de lui que je le connaissais par c?ur ! Il approuva d'une façon digne et fière, ce qui me fit rire.  
  
-Pourquoi ris tu ? Demanda t'il en faisant un pas vers moi.  
  
-Comme ça !  
  
Il me dévisageas du regard, il commenças par ma tête, il regardas longuement ma chevelure noire que j'avais hériter de ne je sais qui. Il regardas mes yeux, noir comme l'ébène, eux aussi je les avais hériter d'un fantôme, ma mère a les yeux vert et mon père bleu. Il me regardas de la tête au pieds, comme si regarder des pieds étais intéressant. Il me souris, d'in sourire mauvais, puis il tournas les talons et ordonnas a ses deux garde du corps de le suivre. Il disparut dans le couloir et pendant le reste du voyage, on ne le vis pas.  
  
  
  
Voilà !!Le chapitre 6 est commencer et presque fini !!!!! c'est que j'ai plus d'idée. . . . Alors vous aller attendre !! niark niark niark  
  
Xxx Saria 


	6. Séparation

Chapitre 6  
  
Séparation  
  
Arriver a Poudlard, je fut obliger de suivre une files d'élèves qui entrais en première année. Je l'ai dépassais tous d'une tête et j'avais l'impression de me retrouver en maternel. Un homme géant nous emmenas faire la légendaire traverser du lac comme l'appelle Hermione. A l'intérieur de Poudlard, il y avais une femme au cheveux tirer en un chignon. Elle nous expliqua ce que je savais déjà, le noms des maisons, les points. etc. Elle partie quelque minutes et revient très vite en nous disant de la suivre. Elle nous fit entrer dans une grande salle au plafond étoilés. En faite, le plafond semblais a ciel ouvert, mais comme ma dit Hermione c'étais une illusion du ciel, parfaitement réussit. La professeur nous dit de nous mettre en lignes et lorsqu'elle nommerais nos nom de monter s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Mon nom fut très vite prononcer, je m'avanças d'un pas chancelant vers le tabouret et m'y assis. Le professeur déposa le choixpeau sur ma tête et j'entendit tout de suite cette voix, cette voix qui me parlais.  
  
-Oh, je voit, c'est très difficile ! Mais voyons ou vais-je te mettre ? Demanda cette voix, oh je sais, tu n'y seras pas bien, mais ta place est la ! Gryffondor ne serais pas t'accueillir, tu est trop ruser pour.. Serpentard !! Cria cette voix a mon oreille.  
  
La table a ma droite se mis a m'applaudir tandis que Hermione me regardais très bizarrement. Je m'assis a la seule place libre, a coté de Malefoy. Avant de manger le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, nous présentas le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, en faite je le connaissais déjà, c'étais Sirius Black. Il entras dans la salle et marcha juste qu'a la table dominante. Lorsqu'il m'appercut chez les Serpentard il s'arrêta nette au milieu de l'allée. Puis se ressaisit et vient s'assis a coté d'un homme au cheveux noir et long. Il semblais heureux mais en même temps terriblement en colère d'avoir l'homme a ses coté comme collègue.  
  
Après le festin, Drago prenais un plaisir a me faire visiter la salle commune de Serpentard, une très grande salle, très jolie, cacher au c?ur d'un cachot. Tous est noir et en cuir, cela donnais a la pièce une illusion soucieuse. Je montas au dortoir des filles et me coucha. Les murmure des autre filles se tut et je m'endormit d'un sommeil mouvementer.  
  
J'étais assise sur le tabouret et le choixpeau me disait a l'oreille :  
  
-Non, j'ai fais un mauvais choix, ton père serais trop content de t'avoir avec lui.  
  
Mais moi je criait, mon père avais été a Gryffondor ! Je lui répétais cette phrase, puis il me dit :  
  
-Non ! Ils t'on mentis, ton nom n'est pas Lupin mais plutôt.  
  
Il s'apprêtais a me le dire mais quelqu'un me secouas, j'ouvrit les yeux et reconnu le visage d'une fille partagent mon dortoir.  
  
-Vite on va être en retard !  
  
Je m'habilla en 4 eme vitesse et descendit dans la salle commune. Il n'y avais que Drago, seul a lire une lettre. Il ne me vit pas, je me dépêchas de sortir de la salle. Je couru vers les étages ou je devais assister a mon premier cour de Métamorphose. Le professeur étais assez gentille mais sévère. Elle ne voulais pas qu'on parle pour rien. Elle me fit passer quelque test, question de voir mon niveau. En général j'aurais du être en 5 eme année. Ils vont me faire passer tout plein de test et peut-être qu'a la fin de l'année se serais en 5 eme. . . .  
  
Enfin bref, je continuais de passer des test de plus en plus difficile tout au long des deux mois qui ont suivit, juste qu'a halloween ou j'étais rendu en 3 eme année, grâce en parti a Hermione. Drago, lui me tournais toujours autour. Il venais a la bibliothèque question de m'énerver un peu. A halloween, je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour la. Je me suis lever tôt ce jour la, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être un pré=sentiment. J'étais monter a la grande salle avant tout le monde, bien avant les professeurs et tout. Je me suis assise tranquillement a la table des serpentard attendant les autres, je me suis endormit, la tete posez sur la table. Lorsque je me réveilla, tout le monde étais la et Drago me secouait l'épaule en me disant que j'avais reçu une lettre. Contente d'avoir reçu une lettre, je pensais que c'étais mes parents pour me féliciter d'être rendu aussi loin. Seulement, c'étais l'écriture de mon père.  
  
« Chère Julianne,  
  
Je suis si fier de toi que tu sois rendu a ce niveau. . . seulement j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle pour toi et moi. . . hier soir Éliane a été emmener d'urgence a l'hôpital. . . comme tu sais, c'étais la pleine lune et j'étais enfermer dans le sous sol de la maison. A mon réveille Sirius était la et n'avait pas l'air bien, je lui ai demander ce qui ce passait. . . Julianne, pardonne moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, ou peut-être que ta mère te l'avait dit, enfin, elle était enceinte. Ce matin, elle est morte en accouchant, le bébé na pas survécus non plus. . . Je suis désolé, j'irais te chercher vers midi, j'ai envoyer une lettre au directeur de ta maison et a Dumbledore, tu ne va pas en cours aujourd'hui.  
  
Je suis désolé, attend moi. . .  
  
Ton père »  
  
A la fin de la lettre, il y avait une grosse larmes qui avait diluer l'encre ce qui la rendais difficile a lire. Sans que je m'en rendre compte, je me suis mise a pleurer. Ma mère était une amie pour moi. Je savais qu'elle était enceinte, je crois même être la première a l'avoir su, j'avais seulement oublier et je me suis habituer a son gros ventre. Une main se posas sur mon épaule. Je l'ignorais quelque seconde, puis je me retourna, le professeur Rogue ce tenait la et me demanda dans un souffle de le suivre. Il était déjà midi. Il m'emmena dans le hall ou mon père et Sirius habiller de noir m'attendaient, je pleurais toujours en serrant la lettre de mon père dans mes mains. Je les suivit doucement dehors sans parler. Mon père aussi pleurait, je marcha en silence avec eux. Nous montons dans le magicobus. Arrivé a la maison, je coura juste qu'a ma chambre, sur mon lit il y avait une robe noire et des souliers. Je les enfila aussi vite que possible et marcha juste qu'au bout du corridor ou il y avais cette porte, ou je ne serais plus jamais capable de rentrer sans pleurer. Mes larmes avait recommencer a couler, plus j'approchais, plus je pleurais. J'ouvrit silencieusement la porte, il faisait noir a l'intérieur. Je marcha juste qu'a la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. Je me recula en regardant les arbres dans la cours, il avais perdu leurs feuilles belle et verte, comme moi qui avais perdu sa mère belle et en santé. Les feuilles avais changer de couleur, elle étaient morte, comme ma mère. Je me coucha sur son lit et regarda le saule pleureur, il pleurait avec moi toute les larmes que nous possédons. Je fini par m'endormir, ou je rêva de ma mère, elle était assis dans cette même pièce en bercent un bébé, et moi je lui racontais ce qui c'étais passer a Poudlard, peut-être que ceci aurait pu arriver si la vie aurait été moins sévère avec nous, la pauvre famille Lupin.  
  
Je passa toute la nuit a dormir sur le lit de ma mère. Mon est venu ce coucher tard le soir et ne m'avais pas réveiller. Lorsque j'ouvrit les yeux, je vit son visage, contrairement a d'habitude, il ne souriait pas. Je me leva, puis mon père m'annonça qu'il fallait aller a ses funérailles, je me remis a pleurer et me blottis dans ses bras, oh il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas fais ça, lorsque j'étais triste c'est ma mère que j'allais voir car mon pere lui, n'étais pas la. Je me leva et descendit a la cuisine avec mon père. Je pleurais toujours, Sirius était la et essayait de faire a manger, mais il échappait sans cesse tout ce qu'il touchait, lui aussi était triste. . .  
  
Après avoir enfin réussit a manger, nous montons tout les trois dans une de ses voiture a l'allure mortuaire. Elle nous emmenaient aux salon funérailles ou il y avaient tout plein de gens qui pleuraient et nous offraient leurs condoléances, seulement, je n'avais jamais vu tout ses gens. Je m'approcha du cercueil de ma mère. Elle était la avec un air presque bien, elle semblait dormir pour un long voyage, dormir juste qu'a son corps disparaisse, comme ces feuille dans la cours, comme le saule pleureur. L'été prochain, d'autre personne prendrons sa place, car il était temps pour ma mère de parti, comme un chemin déjà tracer pour tout le monde. Je restais la a contempler le visage de ma mère en pleurant.  
  
Fin du chapitre 6  
  
Je sais !! il est long et fini mal !! il est vraiment long ?? tout cas !! j'ai pas eu beaucoup de review alors pas de remerciement !! Je sais je me répète souvent pas besoin de le dire mais c'est pour le besoin de la cause !!! je sais c'est triste mais laisser moi une review, sinon la suite vous aller attendre !!! comme celle la ! Pas de Review pas de suite !! En-t- k la j'étais pas mal triste a cause de la fic de Wingardium mais pas grave !! je vous laisse me laisser des review et j'attend !!!  
  
Bye bye Xxx Saria  
  
Remerciement spécial a une de mes idoles!!!  
  
Gen (Wingardium) c'est grâce a ta fic que j'ai pu finir mon chapitre, sinon vous aurez attendu longtemps !! et ta fic (ALLEZ TOUS LIRE REGRETS SINON PLUS DE CHAPITRE !!!) elle est vraiment trop bonne la !! J'en ai encore le c?ur lourd !! Enfin bref. . . Merci Gen !!! Jtaime fort fort  
  
Xxx Saria 


	7. Le saule pleureur

Remerciement : Trunks-01 : Voilà, voilà la suite pour toi cher lecteur !! et je ne te dirais pas qui est le père de Julianne, sinon je gâcherais le punch !!!  
  
Wingardium : O_o Je suis contente que mon chapitre test fait tant.. D'émotion !! loll Je ne décrit pas Sirius dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain, je te promet de le faire !! (p-t dans les autre vu ou elle est..) moi aussi je trouve ça nul que la game de basket ai été passer !!! j'aurais aimer voir mon idole ! et non je n'exagère rien ! tu est mon idole, toi, isa, fafou et Litacy ! vous êtes mes idoles ! et je suis toute gêner par ce que tu as dit, « et je veux que tu sache que toi aussi tu es une magnifique écrivaine... j'adore toute tes histoires, » Ca ma full toucher, droit au c?ur!! Tu est tellement gentille Gen!!! Oh oui ca ma vraiment toucher, ça ma fait chaud au c?ur. . . bon! Je t'aime fort fort!!  
  
Sonya : lol c'est pas grave si ta pas pleurer!! Je te promet de lire ton 18 eme chapitre!!! Héhé!! J'ai presque finit le deuxième de Jimmy!!  
  
Mystick : a vos ordre cap'taine. . . regarde le plafond en quoi?? Tu dit?? Aaaahhhhhh MYSTICK!!! Ta vu?? En bas?? Non non plus bas, ya le 7 eme chapitre!!! Oh mon dieu!!!!! Je savais pas!! Hey la faut tu le lise!! Lol ( je délire!!!!!)  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7 Le saule pleureur  
  
Elle semblait bien, peut-être dansait t'elle avec les anges? Peut-être étais t'elle avec les amis de mon père ? ou avec les parents de mon père ? Tous ces gens étaient morts il y a longtemps. Je ne les ait pas connu. Mais en voyant ainsi le visage de ma mère endormit pour l'éternité, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que tous ces gens de méritaient pas de mourir. Il étaient morts prématurément, ma mère aussi, mais seulement elle n'avait pas subit l'avada Kedavra. . . Je resta un temps indéfinis devant le corps mort de ma mère, a coté de son cercueil, ils avaient placer celui de mon petit frère. J'avais cesser de pleurer, je voulais fuir cette endroit maudit. Je suis partie en courant et j'ai marcher dans le cimetière, plus loin des gens creusaient deux trous dans le sol, sans doute pour ma mère et mon frère. Il y avait tellement de morts maintenant, tous les meurtres de Voldemort, un mage noir trop cruel, Je suis contente qu'il ne m'aie pas enlever ma mère. Dans un coin, je reconnu la silhouette de Sirius. Il était debout et regardait deux tombes jumeler ensemble. Je crois que c'étais James et Lily. Harry ma dit un jour, qu'il n'avait jamais vu les tombes de ces parents. Je m'en allas a l'opposer de Sirius, un grand saule pleureur étais planter au milieu du cimetière. Je suis aller me réfugier sous ses grande branches basse, je me suis accoter sur son tronc et j'ai entendu. . .  
  
Combien de temps ai-je attendu ? Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que plus tard dans la journée les cloches on sonner. C'étais l'heure. Des hommes en noirs ont pris le cercueil de ma mère et l'ont emmener près d'un trou. Mon père me cherchait, Sirius les as rejoint, mais moi je suis rester cacher sous mon arbre. Je suis rester cache sous cet arbre qui pleure toujours. Je suis sortit très vite de ma cachette, je ne voulais pas manquer les adieux de ma mère. Il descendit son cercueil, mon père jetas la première poignet de terre et les autres qui avaient creuser le trou jetas des pelleter de terre. Je suis rester, je voulais voir sa tombe disparaître sous mes yeux. Lorsqu'ils eut finit de l'enterrer, ce fut autour de mon frère. Je ne voulait pas lui rendre hommage a lui, c'étais SA faute si MA mère était morte. Je regardais une photo de ma mère, une larme tomba dessus, je la déchira et la laissa partir par le vent d'automne. Mes larmes s'envola elles aussi avec le vent qui caressait tendrement ma joues, comme une caresse maternelle. Mon père viens me chercher plus tard. il me ramena a la maison. Je me réfugie dans ma chambre ou toute les larmes de mon corps coula enfin, je détestais ce frère qui aurais du être pour moi un ami. Sans avoir appris a marcher, a parler et même a sourire, je le détestais du plus profond de mon être. Les derniers mots que ma mère ma dit, je m'en souviendrais toujours, elle disait qu'elle étais fière de moi, qu'elle étais si heureuse, mais maintenant je n'entendrais plus le son de sa voix. Je fouilla dans mon garde robe et sortit une peluche qu'elle m'avais offert un jour. Un ourson avec un c?ur. Il étais si mignon et sentais ma mère. Élianne étais pour moi une amie, une très grande amie, un journal intime ambulant. Je lui disait tout, tout vraiment tout ! Mes peine d'amour juste qu'a mes frustrations. Chaque jour, je me rendit au cimetière ou je me cachas sous mon saule pleurer. Il étais désormais a moi. Mon père me retrouvais souvent endormit et me grondais en disant que j'allais tomber malade. Mais de la ou je vais toujours, je voit très bien la tombe de ma mère au travers les branches vide de feuilles de mon arbre. Je lui ai même trouver un nom. Simon, comme aurais du s'appeler mon frère. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi j'aime cet enfant qui a tuer ma mère. Ma mère aussi ma souvent dit que j'étais née de la lune, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Elle disait que j'avais un don, que je savais ressentir les choses avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle me disais tout elle aussi. Elle a faillit laisser mon père une année a cause qu'elle croyait qu'il la trompait. Mon père ne l'aurait jamais fait, il nous aimait, mais maintenant il n'a que moi a aimer. . .  
  
Le jour ou je du rentrer a l'école, j'étais endormit dans ma chambre, portant toujours la robe noires que j'avais misse au funérailles de ma mère. C'est mon père qui mis emmena. Lorsque je rentra a l'école, une vague de souvenir remonta juste qu'a mon c?ur. Me rappelant ainsi de jours triste, le jour ou mon père est venu me chercher. Il posa sur mon épaule une main tremblante, tout en me souriant lorsque je me tourna vers lui. Il me serra très fort lorsque je me jeta dans ses bras. Une voix m'appela, elle résonna longtemps a mes oreille. Je me retourna très lentement, le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore me souriait accompagné par le directeur de ma maison, Severus Rogue. Je dis Aure voir a mon père, et le professeur Rogue dut tout m'expliquer ce que j'avais manquer pendant ma longue absence. Il me jetait sans cesse des regard inquiet, comme si il s'attendait a me voir éclater en sanglot en hurlant. Après avoir passé une heure dans son bureau, je le quitta enfin pour retrouver la froide sensation de la salle commune Serpentard, ce qui me fit légèrement penser a mon saule pleureur. . . 


	8. Née de la lune

Chapitre 8 Née de la lune  
  
Je suis rester plus de trois jours enfermer dans le dortoir des filles de la salle commune. Pansy, me disait toujours qu'Hermione me cherchait. Je ne sortirais pour rien au monde. Ce jour la, ce jour ou j'appris la signification de « née de la lune » j'eue la visite que je n'attendais pas. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, mais je ne me retourna pas, de peur de voir Pansy encore en peine d'amour a cause que son beau Drago ne veux pas d'elle. Une main, un peu plus lourde que celle de Pansy se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retourna et je le vit, le directeur de ma maison était dans ma chambre. Il s'assit sur mon lit et se mis a me parler, il me disait qu'il fallait que je fasse mon deuil et que je ne devais pas m'enfermer dans cette endroit délabrer pour sombrer dans le noir. Il me souriais, un sourire que nul autre ne lui connaissait. Ensuite, il me demandas d'aller a son cour dans une demi heure, il me l'a fais promette. J'attendis qu'il parte pour me changer, je me prépara et avant tout les autres, j'étais poster devant la porte du cachot ou se trouvait son cour. Lorsque Rogue ouvrit la porte et me vit au premier rang, son visage s'illumina, mais je crois que c'était plutôt une illusion que je me faisait. Son cour était comme les autres, j'ai réussit a le suivre grâce a Hermione, qui contente de me voir m'aida a fond. A la fin du cour, le professeur Rogue demanda a me voir après que tout les autres furent partis. Il avait l'air sérieux, je m'approcha de lui, tout doucement. Il me tendit une lettre, écrite de la main de ma mère.  
  
-Elle l'avait donner a ton père, mais il n'a pas pu te le remettre, donc c'est moi qui te la donne ! Tu n'est pas obliger d'aller a ton prochain cour ! ma t'il dit.  
  
Je le remercia et me sauva en courant juste qu'a mon fabuleux dortoir, je tira tous les rideau autour de moi et ouvrit la lettre de ma mère.  
  
« Chère Julianne,  
  
Je sais que tu te posait souvent la question lorsqu'on te disait que tu est née de la lune. En faite, ce n'est pas compliquer, tu est née un soir de pleine lune. C'est simple non ? Je suis contente qu'on s'entendre si bien toi et moi, j'espère que ça va continuer avec le bébé que je porte. J'ai peur de tout perdre. J'ai peur de perdre ton père et toi qui as 15ans, et qui va avoir un petit frère. Lorsqu'il sera né, ton père veux déménager a Pré-Au-Lard. Nous serions tout près de l'école, et tu pourra venir nous voir la fin de semaine. Mais Julianne, je doit t'avouer, je ne crois pas survivre a cette accouchement, je le sais. Je vais mourir a la naissance de mon fils, et il reste une semaines a la grosses, c'est trop tard. Le bébé est trop gros et je vais mourir lorsqu'il sortira, je ne veux pas mourir, j'ai peur. Mais je n'y peu rien. Du haut tu ciel je veillerais sur toi. Je veux que tu continu a vivre sans moi veux tu ? Je veillerais sur toi, ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours la..  
  
Ta mère »  
  
Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, ma mère savait qu'elle allait mourir, a cause de ce foutu frère ? mais pourquoi m'avoir rien dit. je resta enfermer dans le dortoir des filles pour encore relire la lettre de ma mère. J'eue une soudain envie d'aller me cacher sous mon saule pleureur, sauf qu'a ce moment, il était ensevelit sous la neige, comme moi je l'étais, sous mes pleurs.  
Mot de l'auteur : je suis désolée si jai mis autant de temps !!!!!! J'ai été tres occuper avec mon site et puis tout les trucs moche de la vie quoi ! j'espere que vous avez aimer mon 8 eme chapitre !! et j'attend vos Reviews\  
  
Remerciement :  
  
Sonya : ça ce peux que tu laille lus ma petite !! bref j'espere que ta aimer mon 8e !!! =) oui oui vais me dégrouiller pour Jimmy !!  
  
Valérie Weasley : Loll désoler de t'avoir fais attendre !!!! je suis contente que tu aime mon chapitre ! et j'avoue que le goût de pleurer étais rechercher !! =)  
  
Mymye potter : loll Merci merci mymi !!!!! * fait de grand salut et se penche si bas que la petite saria passe cul par dessus tête et se retrouve assis par terre avec un mal de bloc. * bouhouhouhouh loll ya pas beaucoup d'action je sais mdr. !  
  
Shiny :nah c pas Sirius son papa !!! c Mumus !!!! loll je t'assure c mumus ! a moins que la mère de Julianne est tromper Remus avec Sirius sans me lavoir dit.. =)  
  
Aria Lupin :loll non plus ! je t'assure c Remus son papa !!!!! la mère de Julianne aurais jamais coucher avec Peter..beurrrkkkkkk  
  
Bye bye Xxx Saria Review pleasse!!! 


	9. Sortie des cachots

Chapitre 9 sortie des cachots !  
Un beau matin, je me réveilla en sursaut. J'avais enfin décider d'oublier le passé, et vivre dans le futur. Je me leva, m'habilla, attacha mes long cheveux noir en une demi queue de cheval. Je monta a la grande salle un peu après les autres, lorsque j'entra, toute l'école était présente, le directeur parlait aux élèves, il s'interrompit en me voyant entrer, il me souris.  
  
-Bonjour Jullianne ! Tu arrive a temps ! Va t'asseoir je continu mon discours ! Me dit t'il.  
  
Toutes les têtes étaient tourner vers moi a présent. Je regarda le visage de tous les professeurs, MrGonagall me souriait, Sirius rayonnait, et Rogue, Rogue, me souriait lui aussi. J'alla m'asseoir a coté de Malefoy, et Dumbledore reprit son discours.  
  
-Comme je le disait avec que Miss Lupin entre dans la salle, j'ai penser que ce serait une bonne idée de voyager ! L'école, Dumrtrang, nous accueillerait ! Mais seulement, j'ai une possibilité de 500 élèves. Donc, 125 par maisons. Il nous attendent, lundi prochain ! Donc, toutes au long de la semaines, vos professeurs vous évaluerons, et ceux qui atteindrons de bons résultats, pour y aller !  
  
-Ca sera facile pour Madame je-sais-tout ! Marmonna sarcastiquement Drago a mes cotés.  
  
-Non, Mr Malefoy, vous seriez évaluer sur plusieurs points que l'intelligence ! Comme, la manière de voler, ceux qui arriverons a faire tenir vivant un animal choisit par Hagrid, et autres ! Ce ne sera pas si facile que ça ! Alors, je dit bonne chances a tous ! Dit Dumbledore a s'assoyant.  
  
Je restais silencieuse, cette idée d'aller a Durmstrang m'intéressait beaucoup. Lorsque je releva la tête, Sirius me regarda en souriant comme un dément, et Rogue aussi me souriait. C'était dimanche, une belle journée en vue. Lorsque les élèves commençaient a quitter la grande salle, Drago m'invita a Pré-Au-Lard, ma réponse était claire.  
  
-Aller stp Julianne !! Me suplia t'il.  
  
-Pourquoi tu veux que j'y aille avec toi? Tu n'a pas assez de tes deux gorilles et de ton chiens de poche ? m'écriait-je  
  
-Je ne parle plus a Crabbe et Goyle ! Pansy, je l'ai toujours détester ! Je ne voit pas ou tu va prendre ça ! Dit t'il.  
  
-Oh, elle est folle de toi cette folle a la face de chien ! Dis-je en riant  
  
Drago me disait rien, mais il riait. Puis il me souris.  
  
-Alors, tu viens ? Me demande t'il.  
  
-Tu n'a plus d'amis, donc c'est moi que tu invite ? m'exclamais-je.  
  
-Mais non, j'ai tout pleins d'amis ! c'est que j'ai envie d'être avec une belle fille ! me dit t'il avec un sourire narquois donc il connais le secret.  
  
-Je voit, d'accord, je veux bien venir ! mais je resterais pas tout le temps avec toi ! Je dois parler a Hermione. . . lui dis-je.  
  
Il accepta et nous nous dirigions vers le chemin de traverse. Nous passons en premier dans un magasin de farces et attrapes ou il acheta quelques trucs pas utile. Ensuite nous allons dans une autres boutique ou je pu acheter un grimoire. Et pour finir, nous sommes aller au Trois ballais. Hermione était la avec Harry et Ron. Je marcha juste qu'a eux pendant que Drago allas chercher deux bière au beurre. Je me suis assis sur la chaise vide a coté d'Hermione.  
  
-Salut ! leurs dis-je.  
  
-Salut ! me dit Hermione.  
  
Nous commençons a parler avec animation. Je lui expliqua tout ce que j'avais sur le c?ur depuis que ma mère était morte, ils étaient tous désolés pour moi. Et je dut leur expliquer le pourquoi de ma présence avec Drago. Je retourna m'asseoir avec Drago qui m'attendais avec impatience. Il paraissais étrange, mais je ne lui dit rien pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon.  
  
-Alors, as tu un garçon en vu ? Me demande t'il.  
  
-Non et je voit pas en quoi ça pourrait t'intéresser ! lui dit-je.  
  
Il me fit un sourire narquois, mais je n'y porta pas attention.  
  
-Alors ? tu va y aller en Bulgarie ? Me demande t'il.  
  
-Ca dépend des professeurs !  
  
-Je suis sur que tu pourra y aller..  
  
Ouais, c'est sur si je tète mes professeur Malefoy, mais contrairement a toi, je suis moins conne ! Je n'ose pas lui dire ce que je pense. Je tiens quand même a son amitié.  
Bon, alors ça c'est mon 9 e chapitre ! je sais y a beaucoup de bla bla, mais c pour la bonne cause ! les prochains chapitre vont etre un peu.. Théorique ! J'ai envie de faire, un chapitre un jour ! C'est une bonne idée ? et aussi, je vous ai trouver un bon punch !!!! lol j'ai hâte de voir vos réaction ! Bon alors, je vous laisse avec les remerciement !  
  
Bye bye  
  
Xxx  
  
Saria Review pleasse !  
Corallia: Merci! Et oui oui je continu!!!! =)  
  
Aria Lupin : loll Tu as raison de douter ! Doute toujours de ce que je t'ai dit ! je suis revenue sur ma décision ! et j'ai trouver un bon truc pour la suite !!! =) je te laisse sur ta faim ! j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop lorsque tu verra mon punch !!!  
  
Petite puce : Salut ma fille !!!! j'espère que tu as aimer mon chapitre 9 !!! j'attend une review sinon, tu ne sort pas !!! * pointe méchamment sa petite fille du doigts * non je blague, tu sais bien que je t'aime ! Mais je veux une review !! tu as compris ??? loll je vais t'écrire le chapitre 10 très bientôt !!! je vais le mijoter dans ma petite tête et d'ici demain il sera écrit ! mais JE VEUX DES REVIEWS sinon je ne l'affiche pas ! niark niark niark !!  
  
Shiny : Voilà ta belle suite ! moins triste ?? j'ai décider de la faire un peu plus arrogante !!!!! et j'ai trouver tous pleins de trucs tout a l'heure !!!! j'ai hâte de finir ma fic, mais ça. pas avant. au moins 20 chapitre !!! même pas, bien plus !!! =)  
  
Mystick : Salut ma p'tite Myistou !!! voilà voilà c mis !!!! pas besoin de me supplier ma p'tite !! jsuis contente que tu aime !! j'espère que toi aussi, tu m'en voudra pas trop pour mon petit punch !!!!! =)))  
  
REVIEWWWWW 


End file.
